Sonic Animal versus Shadow Animal
Sonic Animals versus Shadow Animal Sonic and Shadow Animals are known to get in fights all of the time sometimes the Sonic Animal wins and sometimes the Shadow Animals wins, alot of people break the law and put them in cages to gether and make them fight and rip each other into shreds, its bloody but people injoy watching them fight. Physical comparison A Sonic Animal weighs 35kg (77 lbs) and are 100cm (3'3"), have 3 to 5 spikes on there head, a big nose, big eyes, they have a skin color face, huge ears, long skiny legs, and a short tail, Sonic Animals have average strengh and are super fast, Sonic Animals usually run 30 mp but when they run realy fast they can run 54 mp but dont have very mutch stamina, and the fastest a Sonic Animal ever ran was 60 mp, Sonic Animals can inpale almost any other type of Sonic Animal, and have a strong bite, and sharp teeth. A Shadow Animal weighs 35kg (77 lbs) and are 100cm (3'3"), have 5 spikes on there head, a big nose, big eyes but not as big as the Sonic Animals, they have a skin color face but a little darker, huge ears, long skiny legs but not as skiny, ans a short tail, Shadow Animals are realy strong and are very fast, Shadow Animals usually run 24 mp but when they run realy fast they can run 48 mp and have more stamina than Sonic Animals, and the fastest a Shadow Animal ever ran was 56 mp, Shadow Animals can inpale almost any other type of Sonic Animal, and have a strong bite, and sharp teeth. Battles One time someone got a pet Sonic and Shadow Animal and took them home with him than he left them in a cage together while he was seting there cage up than he heard a bunch of squeaking and growling and he looked into the cage and the Shadow Animal was hurt very bad but the Sonic Animals had its neck ripped open and was laying there dead. It was a normal day someone was hunting than he heard something jump out of the bushes and a squeak than he looked over the bush and he saw a Sonic Animal eating the Shadow Animal this is very rare the guy was shocked because Sonic Animals rarly eat Shadow Animals. Short deaths A Shadow Animal was once seen draging a dead Sonic Animal into its burrow and eating it. One time someone saw a Sonic Animal inpale a Shadow Animal than the Shadow Animal died. A Shadow Animal has been seen a couple of times jumping out of the darkness and killing Sonic Animals. Accidental fights in captivity A Shadow Animal escaped one of its cages and got into one of the Sonic Animals cages and had a deadly match with the Sonic Animal they scratched, and bit each other intill they died it was a fight to the death and the Shadow Animal clamed victory it killed two Sonic Animals and than got attacked by a 4 more Sonic Animals and died. This Sonic Animal once climed up into a tree at the very top and than it jumped into the Shadow Animals cage right on top of the Shadow Animals head and got inpaled but this time it was the Sonic Animals fault it died. You can vote for what Animal you think would win! You can vote on the main page!